Not So One Night
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: She was the fire that was consuming me. I wanted to know her. I wanted to love her. I wanted more. Future AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First attempt at smut and I'll probably fail at it. Dont judge me too harshly please. I was pressured into doing this by my friends on Tumblr :P**

**By the way, this is future AU \ exteremly OOC**

The music was so loud, I could feel it through my shoes as I walked up the stairs. The whole house felt like it was vibrating with it. I wanted to shout to Adam, but it was already too loud for him to hear me.

We reached the top of stairs and opened the front door. I had no idea who owned this house, but Adam's brother, Drew, was good friends with whoever was hosting this Rave. I've never been to a rave inside someones house and I figured why not go? Score a few times, get hammered... It'd be fun.

Adam looked at me and motioned to a group a girls standing in the corner by a home-bar. You could tell they were already tipsy. I smirked and we made our way over to them.

I leaned over the bar and yelled for two drinks. Adam and I downed a few shots to loosen up, then we turned towards the ladies.

They seemed to be all for Adam. Three of the four girls were laughing and touching him, while the other was sitting on the stool, looking bored.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. "You seem bored!" I yelled.

"No, I'm just not into drinking and they are!" she motioned to her friends.

"Well, would you like to dance?" It didn't matter that she wasn't drunk. I'd have her anyways.

She nodded and I took her hand, pulling her to the dance.

This girl was shorter than me, but not by much and she had on a baby blue dress. Her eyes were sparkling even in the dark room. I pulled her back against my front and she swayed to the beat, her curvy body moving sensually against my own.

I smirked and put my hands on her hips, squeezing gentley whenever she pushed back against my hips.

She turned to me and kept swaying against my body, but she stared at me in the eyes. I felt something different.

She wasn't some random bar skank anymore. Her eyes were so beautiful -as was she- and I wanted to know the truth behind her. I wanted to know everything. I wanted _her_. But I just didn't want to sleep with her, I wanted to _be with her_. This was something completely knew. I've never felt this way before.

I leaned down without thinking and captured her lips, pulling her body tighter against me. My lips burned like she was fire. She was the fire that was consuming me. I wanted to know her. I wanted to love her. I wanted more. I pulled her tighter and heard her moan in her throat.

Her body hadn't stopped the motions against mine and that corresponding with her lips was enough to drive me insane. I trailed my kisses from her lips to her neck, reaching down her body until I found her thighs.

I heard her squeak and I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my body. I pulled back and attacked her lips again, loving the way her center felt against my jeans. We had stopped dancing to the music and now all I wanted was her. I felt like I _needed_ her.

Holding on tightly to her legs and not tearing my lips away, I navagated through the crowd of people. We bumped into some, but I didn't care. Her hands pulled tightly at my hair and I moaned, loving the feeling.

_This is what you came here for, Eli. To get laid,_ My mind told me as we made our way outside. But I could feel something more in these kisses. This wasn't just about _getting laid_.

In the dark, I managed to find my car. Something that was hard to do with her lips and teeth going at my neck. I fought back several moans as I unlocked the back of my hears and placed her in.

She didn't say anything. She waited until I closed the door and then she kissed my neck as her hands unbuckled my belt. My kinda girl. She didn't waste time.

Soon, she pulled down my pants and smirked at my boxer. I kissed her and pushed her on her back, kicking my jeans off as I did so. I ran my hands under her dress and pushed it up, not even asking for permission. If she wanted me to stop, she'd tell me. And I would. _There are other girls_, I thought. But deep down I knew I didn't want any other girls. This girl had done something to me within the ten minutes I'd known her.

She pulled my shirt over my head and attacked my chest. I couldn't fight my moans anymore as her lips trailed down further and further. I stopped her, pushing her back as I unzipped her dress and pulled it off. She was only laying in front of me with blue lacy panties and I licked my lips, excited for what was next.

She smirked up at me and tugged at my boxers. Without a word, she pulled them off and admire my already hard length. I smirked back at her and pulled her panties down. I leaned forward, kissing her roughly as my fingers slipped inside of her.

She moaned into my mouth and I savored them, happy to let them die in me. I pulled my fingers out and sat back, reaching for my pants.

When I pulled out a condom, she smirked again - she smirked almost as much as I did - and laid all the way back. See, she _should_ be a random bar whore. Completely quiet, ready and willing. But I wanted her to be more. I hoped she could be more.

I pressed myself inside of her and she moaned loudly. She wasn't a virgin, but she was still tight enough to make me moan. I started moving and she clung to me, kissing me roughly, biting my lips and leaving them swollen.

She finished very shortly and the feeling of her getting off, made me finish soon after. I pulled out of her and peeled off the condom, opening the door slightly to throw it out. Usually, I'd kick the girl out with it, but this time I wanted her to stay. She was lying on her back gasping for air.

"I can't believe I just did that," she whispered. I finally heard her voice for the first time without all the loud music.

I laughed. "What? Have sex with a complete stranger? I mean you don't even know my name," I teased and sat next to her.

"Well, you don't know mine,"

"I'd like to. I'm Eli," I said. Normally, this wouldn't be happening. I never had conversations with the girls I fucked, but I couldn't get tired of her. I didn't want to get rid of her.

"Did you use a condom?" she asked.

"Yeah," I wasn't in any position to be getting random girls pregnant.

"Good," she sat up and started collecting her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" I felt a panic in my chest that I've never experienced before as she started getting dressed.

"I'm leaving," she said simply.

"Why?"

"Because this was just a one-night-stand," she zipped up her zipper and reached for the door handle.

"But it doesn't have to be!" I said quickly, desperate for her to stay. What was happening to me?

"Yes, it does," she laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I had fun. Thank you. But, goodbye,"

"Well, can I at least know your name?" I asked desperatley.

She smiled. "Let's keep it anonymous,"

She got out of my hearse and started walking back to the Rave. I sat back and sighed. Who was she? And why did I care so much?

**Author's note: so yeah. i'm continuing this but yeah. terrible smut i know but it was my first smut story. reviews? yes? no? alrighty...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I loved them and I'm glad nobody pointed out that my smut was terrible :P This chapter has alternating POVs.**

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

I groaned loudly and rolled over, looking at the sun spilling into my bedroom. My head was throbbing. I sat up and groaned.

After _she_ left my car last night, I drove to a bar by my house. I didn't want to be in the Rave with her because I knew I wouldn't leave her alone and I didn't need the cops called on me.

I drank about seventeen beers before a dragged myself home and passed out. I was regretting it all now. I slowly got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took two Asprins and moved to my living room.

Well I didn't know Adam spent the night.

"Dude," I kicked the couch and he grunted. "What are you doing here?"

Adam opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. "Man, I don't even know, but I have a killer hangover,"

"I know, me too,"

Adam got up and walked to the bathroom. I could hear him barfing through the thin walls. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. Adam came out and collapsed on the couch, turning the TV on.

I set down his cup on the table and leaned back, drinking mine.

"So," Adam began, reaching for his coffee. "I saw you leave with Alli's friend,"

"Who's Alli?"

"One of the girls that I was with last night. So did you score or what? She didn't look drunk to me,"

"Oh, I scored," I assured, but then sighed. "But it's more than that..."

* * *

><p>"Morning, Clare," Holly J greeted me when I entered the building.<p>

"Good morning," I smiled at her and went around to my station. I set my purse under my stand and put my name tag out. I had to check into the computer system and I was good to go. I've had this bank-telling job for some time now and it just all felt routine.

And for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. It wasn't right. What I did wasn't right. I cheated on Mark and I felt terrible about it, but for some reason, I just wanted to see Eli again. That's why I caught it off fast, because I'd knew I'd want more and I couldn't do that to Mark.

"So," Holly J turned to me, making conversation before people starting coming in. "How was your weekend? Did you spend it with Mark?"

"No, I went to a party with Alli, Jenna and Fiona,"

Holly J sighed. "That explains why Jenna's not here," she moved over to Jenna's station and cleaned everything off of it.

"So why didn't you spend your weekened with Mark?" Anya asked from my left.

"Oh, he had other things to do,"

"Yeah, like his secratery," Holly J muttered, putting everything under the station.

"No," I argued. "Make wouldn't cheat," _That was me_, I thought.

"Clare, he already has," Anya said.

"But he promised he wouldn't cheat again,"

"Clare..."

"Just nevermind, Anya!" I shook my head. I loved Mark and he's always been there. And even though I caught him cheating, I know he meant it when he said he wouldn't anymore.

* * *

><p>"So, you fell in love with a random girl from the Rave?" Adam concluded after I told him about my mystery girl.<p>

"Well, no, I didn't fall in love, but I do like her. I want to find her,"

"Well, let's go," Adam jumped up. "We can search around for her until you find her,"

"Adam, I don't even know where to look,"

"Alli told me that she goes to TU. Maybe your girl does, too,"

I got up, grabbing my car keys and following Adam out the door. "So what happened with you and Alli,"

"_Nothing_," Adam groaned. We got in the car and I started it, pulling out. "All she did was talk and talk and talk and talk. Why do you think I had so many beers," I laughed and drove in the direction of the University.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my bagged lunch from under my station and headed out the door, putting an <em>"on break"<em> sign on my desk. I walked to the park by Alli's University and sat on a bench, enjoying my sandwhich and the people in the park. I was thinking about visiting Alli later, but she probably had a bad hangover. That's why I never drank.

But I wish I would have last night. Maybe then I would have had an alibi for sleeping with Eli. But I had no reason other than I wanted to. Other than he made me feel like I was on top of the world. Other than the fact that his piercing green eyes drew me in. Other than me being a slut.

* * *

><p>"Adam, we have looked all over this fucking campus and she's no where!" I groanded, sitting down on a park bench near the University.<p>

"Well, this was only step one. Maybe we can look for stores around the University. And maybe if we find Alli, I can ask her..."

Adam's voice turned to a silent buzzing as I tuned him out. I was watching the people in the park enjoy the sunshine. A girl in a blue floral shirt caught my eye across the park. She stood up and walked to the trash can, throwing something away. I could tell who she was by the curve of her body. I knew it was _her_.

"Adam!" I said loudly. "Shut up!"

"Man, I'm trying to help _you_ out,"

"You don't need to. That's her," I pointed across the park.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know," I smiled and stood up, preparing to talk to her. I suddenly had the biggest knot in my stomach.

* * *

><p>I sat back down on the bench and looked around. I had enough time to go visit Alli and I was really thinking about it. I needed to tell someone about last night. The guilt was eating me alive and Alli is the only one that would understand.<p>

I was staring at my feet when I saw a pair of black shoes step in front of them. "Hi," his voice rang in my ears and I looked up.

"Eli?"

**Author's note: BUM BUM BUM- I guess? I like this chapter. Reviews would be wonderful :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are liking this. here's chapter three :)**

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, obviously shocked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Mentally, I kicked myself and swallowed again. No words still came out and I felt something in my stomach churn.

Within seconds of feeling that, I puked all over the ground. Part of me thought it was from my hangover, but another part of me thought it was nerves.

"Ugh!" she gasped. "Gross!" She got up and walked around my barf, walking away from me.

The same pain I felt in my chest when she walk away last night, happened again and I chased after her. "Wait!"

She stopped and sighed. "What do you _want_ from me? Are you stalking me now?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just in the park. All I want is to know your name. I think I deserve it, considering we slept together,"

"It was a one-night-stand, Eli, it didn't mean anything and it _doesn't_ mean anything. God, I thought you'd be the type to understand that," she shook her head and turned to walk away.

Instinctivley, I reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her. "And what would my 'type' be, then?" I asked.

"The one-night-stand type. Why else would we hook up within ten minutes of knowing each other?"

"Maybe I like you," I shot at her.

She ripped her hand out of my grip. "Can you leave me alone, please?"

"Do you regret it?" I shouted when she walked away.

She stopped walking and turned to me. She hesitated and then sighed. "Yes!"

"That's a lie," I said, noticing the hesitation. "C'mon, just tell me your name. It's been driving me insane,"

"Look, Eli, I have a boyfriend,"

"I don't believe you," I argued. For some reason, this hurt. Knowing she was someone else's. She belonged to someone else.

"Then don't. I really don't care. But...I love him,"

"Then..." I whispered, suddenly really hurt by this. "Why did you...?"

"I wasn't thinking," she admitted. "I'm sorry if I led you on,"

I shook my head, not wanting this to sink in. For some reason, I thought if we talked about this then she could be mine. But she wasn't.

She shook her head sadly and turned to cross the street.

"Wait!" I yelled. When she turned around, I jogged up to her. "Please," I begged. "I'll leave you alone if you just tell me your name,"

She looked at the light turn red and started walking. Before she got all the way across the street she turned back to me.

"Clare!" she yelled.

_Clare_.

**Author's note: i'm sorry that was short. the next chapter will be longer and probably better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So i recently got an idea that I kinda like. So here it goes...**

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

"Her name is Clare," I said sitting back down on the bench next to Adam.

"And why aren't you following the lovely Clare?"

"She told me to leave her alone," I shrugged and sunk down, stretching my feet out.

"And you're gonna listen?" he shouted.

"Adam, I'm not gonna stalk her,"

"But you're _Elijah Goldsworthy_! You _never_ follow the rules, or listen to what anyone says. You always do what you want! And now you want Clare and you're just gonna sit back and let her go!"

"She has a boyfriend," I muttered.

"Has that ever stopped you before? C'mon, man,"

"I'm gonna respect her, Adam,"

"You're pussy-whipped after one night?"

"_Excuse_ me?" I yelled. I could fuck any girl I wanted and I definetly wasn't leaving Clare alone just to fuck her.

"Since when do you ever respect women?"

"She's different!"

"If she were so different, you'd be going after her right now,"

I crossed my arms and looked away. It wasn't fair. Everything about this was so backwards. Whenever I hooked up with a girl, she'd be clingy for a bit and I'd push her away. Why was it reversed this time? And why should I care? Many, many times I've prayed for a one-night-stand girl and now that I have one, I actually want a relationship.

I sighed. "You're right,"

"You're pussy-whipped?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted. "She's different. And I'm gonna go after her,"

I stood up and started walking towards the street.

* * *

><p>When I returned back to work, Mark was leaning against my desk. "Hi, there," he smirked and pulled me to him, kissing me fiercley.<p>

When I went to pull back, he gripped me tighter and thrusted his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away. "Mark, I have to get back to work and there are people around,"

"Sorry, babe, you're just hard to resist," he let me go and turned to face me behind the desk. I took my sign off and put it under the desk with everything else.

"So, do you wanna go out tonight or stay in?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll just be happy to spend some time with you," I smiled and reached over to grabbed his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "Great, now I don't have to pay for dinner. I'll see you later, baby," he waved away and walked towards the door, just as it opened.

_Shit_.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and almost ran into some big guy. I took a step back. "My bad...Fitz?" I asked, laughing. Fitz and I have known each other since high school and now we work together in the same office ferm.<p>

"Oh, hey, Eli. I didn't know you used this bank,"

"I don't. I'm here to see someone," I said, peering around him to look at Clare. She was staring at both of us with wide eyes.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Later, buddy," I walked past him and up to Clare's desk. I took a look at her nametag.

"Well, hello, Miss Edwards," I purred.

"So you are stalking me," she concluded.

"If you wanna call it that,"

"Eli, please go,"

"Just tell me why you don't even wanna get to know me as friends and I'll leave,"

"I have a boyfriend. Mark,"

"Wait, _Fitz_ is your boyfriend?" My eyes went wide. Fitz was a good friend of mine and I screwed his girlfriend. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad, though. I knew his was fucking his secretary, Bianca, so why can't Clare cheat, too?

I would never tell her that, though. I wouldn't be the one to cause he heartbreaks.

"Yes," she answered.

I focused on her. "Fitz is a good friend of mine. I work with him. What makes you think I won't tell him you cheated?" I smirked, this could be fun.

**Author's note: so i was gonna add more but i like ending things with a cliffhanger. i actually have the rest of this planned out in my head, so just reveiw :) btw, sorry it's so short. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 5. **

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

I stared at him, my mouth open slightly. "You wouldn't..." I said in absoluete horror. If Mark ever found out, I don't know what he'd do.

"You're right - I wouldn't..." He smirked at me again and I tensed up. "For a price,"

I sighed. "What do you want, Eli?" I was starting to get aggravated by him. Always showing up and smooth talking me into getting what he wants. He was manipulative! And I was falling for him. I knew that if he stopped randomly showing up, that I'd miss those green eyes more than ever.

"You," he whispered.

"Eli..."

"You already cheated on Fitz once. I won't tell him _if_ this becomes a regular thing,"

I didn't look at him, afraid that my eyes would give me away. Because the thing is, I didn't need an excuse to keep this going. I already wanted to. I wanted to _so_ badly but I was always in fear Mark would find out. Now that Eli promised not to tell...

"Fine," I sighed.

He smiled at me. "Great. So what time do you get off? I'll pick you up,"

"Three hours,"

"Perfect,"

* * *

><p>I made sure my house looked presentable. Adam had left and I straightened up. Clare probably thought I meant keep the sex going (which I did intend to) but I wanted to just keep <em>us<em> going. I wanted her to be mine.

I changed the bed sheets and cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom. I put on some light music and dimmed the lights. When it was time to pick her up, I drove to her bank and stood in front of my car.

She exited the building, putting something into her purse. She looked up and looked surprised when she saw me. Although, that may of been because I was standing against a hearse.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" she smirked.

"Not sure yet. Get in," I got in started the car.

Once her door was closed, I took off, driving a little bit over the speed limit, to my house.

* * *

><p>His apartment was pretty small, but it seemed cozy. I don't know why he lived alone. It looked like something a young couple should live in. Then I remembered: Eli didn't do relationships.<p>

I sighed, remembering why I was here, but internally smiled. I really did like Eli and well, he was good in bed. One of my best times was at the Rave. I put my purse down on the table as he closed the door.

When I heard the lock click, I turned and slammed him up against the wall. My lips were on his before he could ask any questions.

He didn't seem to mind. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed my tongue past his lips and I heard him moan, low in his throat. His arrousal was clear against my center.

He started walking with me until we reached the couch. I felt him lift me a little, then place me on the couch, his body hovering over mine. He stood for a minute, pulling his shirt off, then he went back to kissing me.

I ran my hands all along his bare chest, back, and stomach. To me, this was different. I pretended we were dating, we liked each other. I lied to myself and said it wasn't just about sex. But I knew that it was. I was just some other girl to fuck to Eli.

His hands found their way inside my shirt and soon that was off as well. His lips moved to my neck as his hands played with my breasts. I moaned and unwillingly, my back arched the couch.

"Do you wanna take this to my bedroom?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my ear and nodded.

His hands found my thighs and lifted me up, carrying me to his bedroom, while he left kissed along my neck.

My fingers were gripping his hair and I didn't realize how tight until he moaned and threw me on his bed. He kissed below my bra and down to my jeans, before pulling them off, along with my panties.

His tongue started moving quickly against my center and I moaned, clutching his hair to the point where I thought I would hurt him.

Right as I was about to finish, he kissed up my body, removing my bra in the process, and finally kissed me on the mouth.

My hands left his hair and trailed down his body until I found his jeans. I unbuttoned them and he pulled them down.

He reached over to his nightstand pulling out a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, rolled it on, and pressed into me fast and hard. He didn't slow and he didn't stop until we both let out our release.

* * *

><p>When I pulled out, I took off the condom and threw it in the trash. I laid on my back and tried to catch my breath. Clare did the same next to me and I loved it. She sat up, but I took her hand and pulled her to my chest, letting her rest there.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked as she tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"I'm leaving,"

"Why are you always trying to leave me?" I pouted, but let her up.

"Because I'm just some other girl you hook up with," She grabbed her panties and pulled them on then her jeans.

"No, you're not," I argued. "If you were some other girl that I hooked up with, I wouldn't be with you right now. I would have never talked to you after the Rave, I wouldn't have told you my name, I wouldn't have tried to find you. When I said I want you, Clare, I meant all of you. Not just sex,"

She searched my eyes for some lies, but there were none. I was being completely honest. Clare walked over to my dressed and pulled out a pair of plaid pants and a Dead Hand shirt and changed into them. I looked at her, confused.

She pulled the blanket back and crawled in, resting her head on my chest and intertwining our fingers.

This wasn't normal to me, but it felt right.

**Author's note:** **soooo...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So a lot of people think Clare is gonna break up with Fitz. Here is a hint: she's not. **

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

I didn't go to sleep. I felt very content with Clare in my arms and, even though I was tired, I was afraid that if I went to sleep that she'd be gone when I woke up.

Now, _that_ was something new. I usually prayed for girls to be out of my bed when I woke up, but I didn't want Clare to ever leave. She fell asleep after a little while and I enjoyed hearing her breathe and sigh and move in her sleep.

It amused me.

It had been a few hours since we had sex and I was really starting to get tired. Just as I was about to rest and fall asleep, her phone began going off. I carefully unwrapped my arms from around her and got out of bed, searching for her jeans in the dark.

When I found her phone, I opened it, only to see a picture of Fitz blinking of the screen. Fuck. I couldn't answer this.

I walked over to the bed, the annoying ringing in my ear and shook her gentley. "Clare," I murmured. "Clare, Fitz is on the phone,"

She groaned and rolled over, looking very sexy in my clothes and sat up. The phone had stopped ringing and I assumed it went to voicemail. She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me.

This surprised me, too. Whether she had feelings for me or not, I didn't expect her to greet me with a kiss.

"What did you wake me up for?"

I looked down at her phone. "Oh, uh, Fitz called. It went to voicemail because I didn't answer,"

"Oh!" she gasped. "I forgot I had a date with him tonight!" she jumped out of bed, taking her phone out of my hand and searched around the room for her clothes, dialing as she did so.

Her phone was placed between her shoulder and cheek as she pulled her jeans up and buttoned them.

"Hey, babe, sorry I didn't answer. I was in the shower," she lied and searched for her shirt. I noticed she left her panties on the ground and I smirked. That would be a lovley souvnier.

"Oh," she said and her face fell. She let her shirt fall to the floor. I was trying to focus on something else, other than her breasts. "No, it's okay. I understand. Tomorrow, then. Alright. I love you," She sighed and closed her phone, tossing it on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and looked away and for some reason it looked like she was in pain.

"Is...Is everything alright?" I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask. I mean, we didn't date or anything, but I did care about her.

"Yeah," she muttered and reached down for her shirt. "Everything's fine. I-I should go,"

"Yeah. Uhm, I could drive you home to get ready for your date. I don't want you walking alone at this hour," It wasn't late, but it was dark. Anyone could take her from me and that wasn't happening.

"Yeah. Home works," she sniffed and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Clare? What did Fitz even say?" I asked, grabbing my car keys.

"He cancelled,"

"Oh." I stopped walking. "Well, do you wanna stay here? We can watch a movie and talk. Get to know each other better,"

She shrugged. "If that's okay with you,"

"Of course it is," I smiled and set my car keys down. I crawled back into bed and opened my arms.

She didn't take off her jeans again, just laid down next to me so she was facing me.

I scooted down and turned so I could face her. I didn't know anyone could be this beautiful. "So...why did Fitz cancel?" I asked.

"He had to stay late at work,"

I closed my eyes, trying not to say anything. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was fucking Bianca. I wanted to tell Clare, I really did. But she was already so sad and I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. She ws on the verge of tears and I knew that if I told her, she'd cry.

And I couldn't handle that.

So I kept my mouth shut. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. "He's an idiot if he chose work over you,"

"No he's not. I mean, I understand why he has to stay late. He needs money. In the long run, that'll work out better,"

"I guess so. But that means you don't see him that much,"

"I know," she said, sadly.

"What is the deal with you two anyway? Earlier at the bank, he didn't seem so happy,"

"He never is, really. Work is hard on him and he usually just likes to relax. We started dating a few years ago and I guess we never really broke up, officially. Sometimes it feels like we aren't dating. I just think neither of us have the guts to do it. It's nice to always have someone there, I guess? I don't know. We're complicated,"

"I'd be there," I whispered. "Whenever you needed me - I'd be there in a heartbeat. I wouldn't let anything get in the way. Not even work,"

She snuggled into my chest. "Thank you, Eli,"

"I'm serious when I say these things, Clare. I don't know why you're with Fitz if he can't appreciate you. I would,"

"I can't break up with Mark. I love Mark, I just - sometimes, it's like he doesn't love me back. But I know he does,"

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone that showed it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But, Eli, we're just casual. Maybe it _is_ more than just sex, but I'm with Mark. Me and you - we can't have a relationship. You may like me a lot and I know I like you a lot, but I can't break Mark's heart like that,"

My eyes pricked up and I mentally kicked myself for almost crying. I bit my tongue. Hard.

Fitz wouldn't be heartbroken if Clare dumped him because then he wouldn't have to sneak around. He could fuck Bianca whenever he wanted! I wanted Clare in _every_ way and the only reason I couldn't have her was because of him. And he didn't even care about her!

"Clare, he's not who you think he is," I muttered. I would hate myself for telling her this, but she needed to know. And I needed her to be mine.

Clare let out a little sigh and she snuggled closer to me, a tiny groan following the sigh.

I pulled back and looked at her. Fucking great. She's asleep.

**Author's note: so, erm, yeah. not too sure i like how this turned out. it went better in my head.**

**oh, and by the way, eli did have on boxers. he got dressed sometime between the last chapter and this chapter. he wasnt just walking around naked in this chapter lol. alright, some reviews would be nice xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: this is the second to last chapter. i hope you guys like this (:**

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

I woke up in Eli's arms and for some reason it comforted me. It wasn't the same as waking up in Mark's arms. It was...better. I knew that I should break up with Mark. Me and Eli felt something for each other and even though I was terrified to be with him, I really wanted to.

But I just couldn't bring myself to break Mark's heart. I saw what he's gone through when he mom died and his dad beat him and he dad left and he went to live with his aunt. I saw him when he was at his lowest and that justified everything he did. I couldn't leave someone that was so broken on the inside. Whether he's gotten over it or not, Mark wasn't the type of person that should be alone. He was sweet and funny and most of the time caring.

Eli sturred in his sleep and groaned. He turned and pressed his face to the pillow, his back to me. I scooted myself closer and laid my head next to his.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling gentley through the knots we created last night. I brushed his hair out of his face and looked at how peaceful he looked. We still didn't know much about each other. But I could already feel that something was there. The only thing I had to do was decide what I was going to do with it.

* * *

><p>I tried not to smirk. I really did. I could feel Clare pulling her fingers through my hair and watching me. This made me happy. There was something so much more intimate about this then her just watching me sleep. It felt like she really cared.<p>

She sighed and pulled her hand away. "Why did you stop?" I asked, finally smirking.

"I'm sorry - did I wake you?" she turned back and wrapped her arm around my waist. I intertwined our fingers.

"No, I was trying to get back to sleep when you started pulling my hair," I teased.

"I wasn't pulling it! Not my fault your hair is so nappy," she laughed.

I turned and pulled her in my arms. "Yes it is," I whispered before pressing my lips against hers. They moved together in a way that I loved. I didn't have this with any other girl. I could never have this with any other girl.

She pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling some sort of pressure in my heart. I felt happy, content.

Until she pulled away from my body and sat up. "I should really be getting home," she said and reached for her phone on the nightstand.

"You want me to drive you?" I asked, sitting up as well.

"Sure, that'd be great,"

She sat up and got the remains of her things in her purse, while I pulled a shirt over my head.

We got into my car and she gave me directions to her house. She had a nice pretty white house. It looked small from the outside and it had a white fence. It looked like a house Clare would live in,"

She turned to me and smirked, leaning in and giving me a big, long, heated kiss. She pulled away and I cursed her in my head for creating a small problem down there.

"Can you come back tonight? I'm gonna miss you," I pouted.

She laughed. "If I don't go on my date with Mark, you'll be the first person I call,"

I leaned into give her one more kissed and then let her go, watching her walk into her house.

When I got home, I cleaned up the mess we made last night and watched TV for a little bit. I was gonna call Adam and asked him if he wanted to come over, but I thought better of it. He said something yesterday about seeing Alli again so I didn't want to bother them.

I suppose if Clare and I ever got more serious, I'd meet Alli. Adam said they were best friends so I guess I'd have to like her. And if she became Adam's girlfriend, then I really would have to like her.

There was a frantic knocking on my door and I sighed. If this was Adam, I would punch him in the face. He shouldn't be banging on my door this loudly and this spastically. I heaved myself off the couch and opened the door.

Clare came rushing in, her make-up all over her face, which was puffy and red. She was crying.

I froze at the door, not sure what to do. I've never been good with tears, but seeing Clare cry really broke my heart.

"Oh, Eli," she blubbered. "How could I be so stupid? So oblivious?"

I composed myself and closed the door. Without saying anything, I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms, resting my head on her chin. She cried into my chest and held onto my tight. "Why would he do this to me?" she whispered.

I pulled away to look at her face. She just looked _hurt_.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I wanted to surprise him at work. I brought him flowers and I was gonna ask him to come to lunch with me, but he was with her. They were actually having sex on his desk," she cried.

"You found out Mark was cheating?" I asked. I hated him. I hated Bianca. How could they hurt Clare like this? She was the kindest, caring, prettiest girl I've ever met.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it. All those times he said he had to stay late, he was really with her,"

"It's sucks, Clare, I know, but if he was stupid enough to cheat on you for all these months, then that's his lost. You're so much better than Bianca,"

She pulled back a little bit, a crease forming between her eyes. "How did you know it was Bianca? I didn't tell you who? And how do you know it was for months? Did you know about this?"

Shit.

"Clare, I can -"

"You knew he was cheating and you didn't tell me!" she yelled. Her eyes turned from sadness to anger in a matter of minutes.

"It wasn't my place to tell!"

"Why do you wanna hurt me like this? You knew he was cheating on me, but didn't tell me! You _blackmailed_ me with what I did, but you couldn't tell me he was fucking his secretary?"

I put my hand on my forehead. "Clare, I didn't tell you because I didn't _want_ to hurt you!"

"So keeping it from me didnt' hurt me?" she yelled.

I know I shouldn't be angry, but I was. She had no right to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I grabbed her hand before she could walk out the door and spun her around.

"Clare, don't even pretend you're mad at me. Don't act like this is my fault! Don't blame me! I didn't do anything! Don't pretend you don't feel anything for me because I know you do! I'm not an idiot! And most of all, don't pretend that you care Fitz cheated on you! If you really cared about him, you'd be sad rather than mad and you wouldn't be bad at me! Face it, Clare, you're glad Fitz cheated because now you have a way out. You just never had the balls to break up with him!"

She glared at me and I know what I said was over the top, but I didn't care. She couldn't be mad at me for this. I've known her for a week, but I could already tell that she was a terrible liar. So for her to sit there and tell me she cared about Fitz was a load of bullshit.

I wasn't finished, either. "I tried to protect you Clare. I told you to break up with him, but you didn't want to listen. Wanna know why? Because you're afraid! You're like this scared little girl that can't do anything for herself unless you're with me!"

"That is not true!" she yelled.

"Really? Then didn't you ever break up with him? Why did you stay with him, but fuck me?" I yelled back.

She didn't answer. I waited a few minutes, glaring at her just like she glared at me. I was right and she knew it. I brought something out of her that wasn't who she was. The only thing she wouldn't admit is that she fucking loved it.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"I think you do!" I yelled back.

She marched towards me and before I could registar what she was doing, she kissed me. She gripped the back of my neck and attacked my lips, pulling me down closer to her. I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around me.

**author's note: mhmm. reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: hehe thanks to someone's review, i edited how i wanted this chapter to go and you will all think i'm evil. heheheh. there will be one more chapter after this. **

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

I lifted her and carried her into my bedroom. It felt like the first night we met all over. Sexy, passionate, needy. I needed her. My whole body was aching with the fact that I needed to be with her, inside of her, on her, against her.

Her body felt like it was on fire in my arms and I placed her on the bed, tearing her top over her head and throwing it anywhere. I attacked her neck and listened to her moan. Every noise she made sent jolts of pleasure throughout my whole body. She moaned my name loud and I swear I lost it.

I sat back, not wanting to waste anytime. I tore my shirt over my head and she sat up, kissing and licking and sucking and biting my chest. I tried to fight back my moans, but I couldn't. They spilled out of my mouth as loud as ever and I knew the neighbors could here. I had paper thin walls. But did I care? Hell no.

Clare's mouth moved down my chest and over my stomach. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and moaned, pulling it. She undid my belt and pushed my pants down.

I moaned even louder when she looked up at me with innocent blue eyes and pulled my boxers down. She grabbed my hips bones and flipped me so I was laying down. She positioned herself between my legs and bent down, her entire mouth taking in my length.

At this point, I didn't even know my moans could _get_ this loud. No one has ever made me feel this good. She started sucking long and hard, moaning around me everytime I pulled her hair.

She sat back and smirked, unbuttoning her pants. I sat up and helped her out of them, then laid her on her back, her feet touching the headboard.

I kissed her, hard and passionate, and then pressed myself into her. She moaned loudly and I sucked on her neck, letting that cover my moans.

She started moaning louder as I felt her getting closer. She came with a scream and my name, and that sent me over the edge. I pulled out and spilled myself all over her stomach.

I collapsed on her, letting my head rest on her chest and tried to catch my breath. She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

This was my safe harbor.

_**The next day.**_

Have you ever seen a movie or read a book where the main character was in a realtionship that they shouldn't be in, but couldn't get enough of? A type of relationship where you should let the other person go, but you can't? You need them and they need you even though it's wrong? The type of relationship that people would call 'unhealthy' or 'wrong' but you don't care because you're happy? You're comfortable? You feel safe? Those relationships where you know that you can't work out and that you shouldn't be together and that no one would understand but you two? A relationship that you refuse to let go of, no matter what the circumstances?

That is the type of relationship I'm in right now.

I knocked timidly on the door, fear pooling in my stomach. This was it. I would have to do some heartbreaking. And I felt terrible abour it.

It took a few minutes, but the door opened and I was greated with a smile. I tried to smile back, but failed.

The door opened wider and I stepped in, taking in my surroundings for the last time.

"So what are you doing here? After you left this morning, I didn't think you'd be back so quick...not that I mind," Eli smirked at me, his green eyes dark and piercing.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Eli," I said, my voice shaking.

His eyebrows crumpled. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you and I know you'll get mad,"

"What is it?" he wondered.

I took a deep breath, closed and reopened my eyes, then spoke, ready to give my explanation right after.

"I'm back with Mark,"

**author's note: OHHHHHHH SHAP! i really hoped that paragraph at the begining on Clare's POV helped understand why clare got back with fitz. sometimes you can't end a relationship. there is one more chapter so ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: this is the last chapter, so it will probably be longer than the rest. thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Future AU \ Exteremly OOC**

"You're back with him," I deadpanned. I couldn't bring myself to believe it. This was a dream, this _had_ to be a dream.

"Yes." she answered.

"Wha- How? I don't...No," I couldn't form actual words. I was too shocked, too hurt.

"Eli, I love him," This stung more than anything she's ever said to me. She's told me before that she loved Fitz, but I could hear the sincereity in her voice. She really did love him. My throat burned.

"And he loves me, too," she said quietly. "He apologized and promised he'd never do it again. He was feeling confused because his dad is trying to get back in his life again. He didn't know what to do about anything,"

"Clare, that's a load of bullshit," I said - anger taking place of hurt.

"No, it's not, Eli, you don't know Mark like I do,"

"You're right - I don't!" I yelled. "I know him _better_! I went to high school with him and you wanna know who else I went to high school with? Bianca. They have been fucking off and on since high school. Clare, he's been cheating on your for _four_ years. Four years ago is when the sleeping with Bianca became a regular thing. Fitz is my friend, Clare, he tells me this,"

She shook her head. "No, Eli-"

"Yes, Clare!" I screamed. "Why can't you fucking understand that he doesn't love you? I do!"

She jerked back, clearly shocked at what I said. "Wha-?"

"He's a dick, Clare," I said, ignoring her. "He always has been and he always will be. Why you're staying with him, I don't know, but he doesn't love you,"

I saw a few tears leak out of her eyes and she shook her head. "Eli, I'm sorry. This-us...it's over. We're over. For good. Goodbye,"

She walked around me to get to the door and I closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists. No. No, I wasn't gonna let this fucker take her from me. I wouldn't. He wouldn't treat her right like I would, tell her how beautiful she is, like I would. He wouldn't do _anything_.

I turned and walked faster, beating her to the door. I stood in front of it.

"Eli-"

"If this is over, then maybe I need to tell Fitz what we've been doing,"

"Eli, please!" she cried.

"That was the deal, babe," I growled and flung the door open, marching out. I got to my car and started it.

Clare reached the passenger door and I got in before I could drive away.

"Eli, please, _don't_," she put her hand on mine and I shook her off.

"He deserves to know, I mean you found out about him, right?" I yelled and launched the car forward.

The drive there was short, but completely filled with Clare's sobs and pleas for me to turn around.

I pulled to the office and opened Morty, storming out of it and marching inside. I heard Clare running behind me, scared and anxious. I marched in and ignored the smiles and greetings from people. They hadn't seen me in a while because of my personal vacation, but I would at least think they could tell when I was mad.

I slammed the door of Fitz's office open. It landed against the wall with a loud thud. I stormed over to him and he stood up, holding his hand out to shake mine. Instead, I punched him square in the jaw.

I heard Clare let out a little scream and Fitz stumbled back. "Eli, what the hell is the matter with you?"

The anger in me had reached a boiling point. Once I landed the one punch, all of my anger was spilling from me. I launched myself at him and punched him in the face again, then grabbing his collar and pulling him over the desk. I slammed him on the ground against the wall and punched him again. "I'm glad you get to keep her! She's a whore anyway!" I yelled.

After I punched him again, he gasped, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I punched him once more, the anger against myself coming out. Why did I trust her? Why did I care if she left me? Why did I love her? "Your girl over there…yeah? I've been fucking her for a week now. Enjoy that!"

Fitz grabbed his jaw and looked up at Clare, who was in the doorway, hands over her mouth and crying.

I stormed out, shutting the door behind me. I was surprise security wasn't here. I wouldn't care if they did come. I didn't care about anything anymore. What has Clare done to me?

xXx

I was lying in my bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. The bed still wasn't made from the night before and I could still smell Clare and sex in the sheets.

I hated everyone. I hated her for doing this, Fitz for keeping her, Adam for taking me to the stupid Rave, and myself. For falling for her.

There was a knock at the door and I groaned. For once, I hoped it was Adam. I would take him to a bar or another party. I'd get so hammered, I couldn't stand. And then I'd fuck a bunch of bar whores and try my hardest to forget about Clare.

I got up and unlocked the door, opening.

My head hurt when I saw who it was. Why was she here? Hasn't she hurt me enough? I closed my eyes.

"What do you want now?" I sighed.

"Mark said he wasn't gonna call the cops on you? He said he had it coming. He also broke up with me," her voice was hard as ice. I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad.

I opened my eyes and finally looked at her, head to toe. She was wearing the same thing and she looked beautiful like always.

But I stopped when I got to her face. Anger flared in me more than it ever has. It's like I could feel the steam coming out of my ears.

Her pretty blue eyes were sad and scared. And her left eyes was marred by a big black bruise.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. To you?" I managed to choke out through my anger.

"Because of you telling Mark, I cheated, he broke up with me and gave me this," she pointed to her eye.

"He _hit _you?" I yelled.

She nodded codly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," I tried to get through the door, but she stopped me.

"Eli, stop. That isn't gonna do a damn thing and you know it. It's one black eye and I'll get over it. I'm completely done with him anyway. I never really thought he would hit me,"

I struggled with her. "I don't care. He hit you, Clare, and I'm gonna kill him,"

"No, you're not. You wanna know what you're gonna do?" she asked.

I stopped fighting and looked at her, trying to focus on her other eye.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to kiss me, right now. And after that, you're going to pick me up and take me in your room and you are gonna make love to me. Because, I'm yours forever, Eli,"

Without a word, I leaned down and cupped her neck, placing my lips over hers and kissing her. It wasn't a sexy kiss, it wasn't filled with hormones or lust.

It was filled with love.

Within a week of plain sex, I've fallen in love with this girl and she loved me, too. As she said, I reached down and picked he up, carrying her to my room.

This was different. This wasn't fast. We weren't racing to a finish. We took our time. We _really_ got to know each other and like she said, we made love.

For the first time in my life, I didn't fuck a girl. I made love to her. Everything about this time was sweet and loving. I loved her. She was finally mine.

Forever.

**author's note: omg what a bad way to end this book. bleh. anyway yes this was the last chapter and i hoped you guys liked it.**

**and now i'm taking the time to say thank you to michelle. i didn't even wanna write this story, but she convinced me to and now it has become one of my favorites. so thank you, michelle :D**

**~Karlee. **


End file.
